Gingerbread Little House
by Moira Laurant
Summary: Toda magia venía con un precio y aquella casita de jengibre en medio del bosque no sería la excepción (Sabio x La bruja ciega). Reto "parejas al azar" del foro, Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar", el reto del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

GINGERBREAD LITTLE HOUSE

La casa de jengibre, capilla incitante a la gula, surgió de la nada afirmando su propia existencia sacada de las máximas fantasías de un infante glotón, o del rey más extravagante en la faz del bosque encantado. Escudada entre hileras de sauces centinelas protegiendo celosamente la aparición imposiblemente fantasiosa, alzaba sus dos torres de galleta caoba recién horneada y ornamentada en salpicón glaseado blanco, impetuosa al insípido bosque rodeándola. Paredes bañadas de chocolate envolvían en seducción aromática el aire respirable a los alrededores, mezclándose con los dulces olores emanantes de los pastelillos marcando el camino hacia la puerta y la variedad de dulces multicolores sembrados en el jardín que en nada envidiaban a los fuertes robles y abedules irguiéndose orgullosos con centenares de años grabados en los anillos de sus troncos.

Sabio, el enano, aferraba a sus creencias el principio elemental de la magia, dictante de que esta venía con un precio a pagar. Aquel santuario materializado frente a sus ojos no sería la acepción.

Llegado hasta ese punto envuelto en un incidente de eventos desafortunados, separado de sus hermanos y aliados - tras un intento infructuoso por tomar las tierras de la reina y regresárselas a la legítima heredera Blanca Nieves - varaba inconsciente al punto exacto del bosque encantado rodeándolo. Desconocía primordialmente si aún pisaba bajo sus pies terrenos de Regina, la reina malvada, o cuanto más deambularía sin rumbo marcado antes de volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta al castillo del príncipe James. Certeramente tenía consigo su estado famélico, y el cansancio agobiador azotando la carcasa de viejo con la que nació. Dos días o quizá tres eran los que había caminado hasta llegar en ese punto exacto del bosque, teniendo como únicos alimentos un conejo viejo, flacucho hasta los huesos, de carne áspera tan seca que no contaba con grasa acumulada pareciendo más bien un tejido fibroso recubriendo su esqueleto y un par de bellotas tostadas por el sol identificadas como comestibles en un golpe de suerte. La casa de jengibre se alzaba como una muy bien elaborada trampa o un santuario en el que podría burlar la muerte pisándole los talones.

No jugaría su cuello lanzando la moneda a los caprichosos aires del destino.

Rompió el trance forzando su cuerpo fatigado a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, eludiendo criaturas acechantes y a la misma armada de la reina. Lo más cercano que pudo encontrar a ello fue un hueco en un árbol muy parecido a la madriguera de algún pequeño animal, se cercioró de que no fuera así y; arrastrándose, logró entrar doblando su cuerpo de manera tan incómoda, sabía sería un suplicio salir de ahí. Un par de ramas a su alcance y hojas secas de árbol sirvieron para cubrir el hueco brindándole momentánea seguridad. Las dos últimas bellotas, único alimento que poseía, hicieron camino desde su chaqueta hacia su boca, quizá los enanos no se enfermaban pero la inanición podría causarle la muerte. Rasgó la cáscara dura hasta desprenderla completamente de las bellotas obteniendo una semilla crujiente, seca, escasamente aperitiva de forma visual e insoportable de masticar para sus dientes cansados. A falta de agua se mantenía pendiente de prevenir un ataque de tos provocado por aquella textura polvosa formada en su boca que fácilmente se adhería a las paredes de su garganta obligándolo a tragar saliva. No era suficiente para su estómago adolorido del escaso alimento recibido a comparación de los banquetes que la abuela, viuda Lucas, preparaba en el palacio a la cabeza de los cocineros. Era lo único con lo que contaba. Hasta no recobrar fuerza podría avanzar de aquel tramo y conseguir agua, la cual se había agotado tras ser celosamente custodiada en la vejiga del conejo, con un poco de suerte y la fortuna a su favor también podría salir del embustero bosque.

Sabio entrego su cuerpo al sueño venciéndose al cansancio. Cayó abandonado en delirios ensoñadores donde su cuerpo por voluntad propia e ignorando el razonamiento de su cabeza abría camino al exterior del tronco

Entre el polvo y las hojas secas, las ramas y las rocas para regresar a la casa de jengibre, a un tangible a metros de él. Abrió los ojos. La oscuridad abrumante lo enredaba en su manto y el caminaba embelesado por la recompensa dulce que prometía hasta a la casa de jengibre.

La voluntad se le hacía añicos. Sonámbulos sus pies tomaban camino con voluntad propia siguiendo obediente el camino delineado por las dos filas de pastelillos encantadoramente coronados con botón espiral en crema azul y blanca. Entró en aquel lugar cuyas puertas parecían abrirse invitándolo al acogedor interior donde un banquete que ni el mismo rey Minas se habría dado con todo su oro, yacía mustio - por falta de comensales- repartido en toda la casa sumergiéndolo en la imposibilidad de poder descifrar si se encontraba despierto o seguía aun embonado en el tronco de un árbol. Suntuosa, la extensa mesa principal exhibía vasta selección de deliciosos postres: desfiles de crepas presuntuosamente decoradas en chocolate y salsa de frutas, copas rebosantes de helado goteado en chocolate derretido, una torre de macarrones rosas y azules sostenidos por crema dulce y más tartas de las que podría comer en su vida crujientes en su hojaldre barnizado con dulce miel. Humeaban evocando la amalgama de ingredientes primordiales componiéndolas.

No era una ilusión. Al cortar una orilla del suculento postre volutas de vapor se formaron en el aire impregnándolo en olor a manzana acaramelada. En su boca la explosión de sabor amenazaba con hacer añicos su paladar. Jamás en su vida degusto algo tan exquisito en esa medida, los postres estaban destinados para aquellos que podían pagarlos, siendo un minero y humilde enano resultaba imposible jactarse de lujos. Crujió el hojaldre al recibir otra mordida, las glándulas bajo sus mejillas cosquillearon al penetrar en su lengua el gelatinoso relleno dorado saciador de hambre. Algo tan trivial como puñados de harina horneada rellena de frutas lograba solidarizarse en un manjar de dioses. Una mordida y otra mordida, pronto el molde quedaba vacío pero en la mesa había abundantemente más de lo que pudiese desear en una vida entera.

— ¿Disfrutas la cena?

Ella estaba al pie de las escaleras; finalmente pudo percatarse de su presencia. La mujer de cabello rubio, asemejado al color de la paja muerta, y peinado con descuido bajaba los peldaños de las escaleras, uno por uno fijando su mirada que a esa distancia eran orbes blancas cubriendo completamente la pupila, con un ligero salpicón negro de la retina asomada en los velos lechosos. Rayando a impertinencia, el vestido de seda rojo ataviándola ceñía su cuerpo delineando con detalle conforme bajaba los escalones abultándose una vez se encontraba estable conformando una prenda más bien elegante de largas mangas bordadas en piedras rojas que caían hasta el suelo rosando las baldosas de chocolate. Pese a la abrumadora entrada no pasó desapercibo al enano la sonrisa de los finos labios delineándose en un aplacible rostro. Era bella como un hada, a sus ojos tenía la posibilidad de pasar por una doncella bondadosa si no fuera por el halo de malicia que su cuerpo desprendía y que la felicidad empalagosa delataba.

— Come pequeño, come todo lo que quieras. — Avanzó sigilosa tomando asiento en el lugar junto a él.

El sabor dulce le impactó como una roca al estómago. Frio golpeando su espina dorsal extendiéndose como una masa helada por sus venas, cada vaso sanguíneo, cada centímetro de piel, cada poro… Conocía el llamado de advertencia, indicio alarmante apremiando una huida a correr desesperadamente por vida. Despertó abruptamente del adormecimiento asediándolo. Sus manos temblorosas tentaban en la mesa buscando la jarra de leche fría. No podría salir de aquel lugar. Era un lugar encantado y un enano tratando de huir de una bruja resultaba un espectáculo tan patético asemejado a una liebre suicida saltando directamente a las fauces del predador feroz cazándolo. El instinto de supervivencia, en extremo diferente al de sus hermanos, dictaba que permaneciera en calma; no la enfrentaría directamente ni buscaría la salida más próxima, permanecería ahí y guardaría la compostura.

Los seres superiores, especialmente aquellos poseyentes del regalo de la magia, regocijaban con la intimidación. Anteriormente, como enano y una raza magia inferior tanto a los humanos como muchos otros, habría pasado por situaciones semejantes de un modo bastante diferente. Bebió un vaso completo de leche endulzada con miel, esperando respuesta de la anfitriona mientras tomaba una galleta espolvoreada en dulces acompañando a la bebida por si misma empalagosa.

Irónica la supervivencia frente a la furia del rey Midas, la despiadada encrucijada de Regina, viniendo a caer directamente a las garras de una bruja caníbal.

La bruja ciega, por supuesto había escuchado de ella.

— Buen chico — Dio un salto casi con emoción olisqueando en al aire arropado a cansancio y humanidad — Serás un manjar exquisito.

El par de manos suaves de la bruja acariciaron sus mejillas estrujando los segmentos de piel curtida por el sol y las secuelas de trabajar a decenas de metros bajo la tierra rodeado de polvo, humedad o flamas ardientes de la procesadora en donde los diamantes pasaban a ser polvo de hadas. Aquella sonrisa en el rostro de ella paso a ser usurpada por un rictus intransigente delineado en las suaves facciones redondamente infantiles. Del rostro siguió hasta la cabeza palpando cada centímetro posible dando la impresión a ser sus manos los ojos en verdad poseídos por ella, guiándose por los brazos volvió a subir hasta las mejillas ásperas chocando con el metal frio de los lentes portados por él. Podía ver plasmado en sus facciones la profunda decepción ensombreciendo la alegría coqueta que fue arrebatada abruptamente.

— No eres un niño…Ni siquiera eres humano. – lo tomó de los hombros lanzándolo en el aire. Una masa morada traslúcida hizo mantenerse a flote al intruso elevado a un metro del suelo — ¡No eres mi cena!

— Me temo señora que no — espetó manteniendo la voz lo bastante audible para ambos — Soy tan sólo un simple enano y no un infante humano. He llegado a su casa guiado por mi hambre y lamento irrumpir de esta manera. — Sus gafas cayeron al suelo estrellando.

El oxígeno no encontraba camino a sus pulmones. La masa de magia aprisionándolo estrujaba su cuerpo a la simple orden de la bruja. Tan solo le bastaba cerrar la mano unos cuantos centímetros para que fuese estrangulado por el reptil invisible de energía sosteniéndolo. Más alarmante resultó a Sabio ver la sonrisa resurgir evaporándose la pataleta de la misma manera que lo haría la de una pequeña niña recibiendo el caramelo que tanto deseaba antes de la cena.

— Mantequilla o salsa… ¿Qué será esta vez? Nunca antes he deleitado mi paladar con la carne de un enano.

— Dudo que vaya a poder hacerlo. — Irrumpió con falso respeto— No somos comestibles, tan solo un saco de carne, en mi caso bastante curtido por el tiempo. A pesar de contar con pocos años soy viejo e inservible. Pero puedo ser un útil sirviente, es lo que he hecho en mi corta vida.

— ¿Por qué no debería? — Ladeó levemente el rostro dando la sensación de mirarlo con curiosidad a la espera del argumento — Has venido a mi casa a hurtar mis alimentos.

— Porque una bruja tan poderosa no debería de rebajarse a tareas mundanas. Se limpiar, puedo curar y desempeñar cualquier labor que se me otorgue.

Quedó sellado por silencio. La bruja mostró considerar las palabras, llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios atrapándolo entre las carnosidades retocadas con labial del tono de las frambuesas. Parecía saborear cada una de las oraciones que había escuchado contemplando posibilidades predictibles. Más no bajaba la guardia, y el enano no esperaba que lo hiciera. Era tarde para intentar una huida. Entonces lo dejo en el suelo haciendo uso de un semblante acusador, mismo o bastante parecido tras haberlo descubierto. Pese a que en sus pupilas no se observaba más que una neblina blanca, podría ver la severidad de sus ojos mirándolo. Quizá fueran azules… quizá fueran verdes pero podía apreciar que eran de un color claro.

— Te advierto enano que no trates de burlarme. Has comido de los alimentos bajo mi techo y no podrás dejar mis terrenos mientras, no mientras yo me encuentre con vida — Sentenció juntando sus manos frente a sus labios frotándolas rítmicamente — ¡Un sirviente! Nunca he tenido un sirviente. — Murmuró para ella misma dándole la espalda al invitado — Sí, claro… la casita del pequeño y dulce enano que ofrece montones de dulces a los pequeños niños perdidos. Ellos vendrán a mí. ¡Muchos niños, tiernos y jugosos! – frotó las manos mostrando su sonrisa amplia de aperlados dientes. – Ven, ven, sígueme.

Lo condujo hacia el segundo piso llamándolo hacia ella dando la impresión que había encontrado un animal desamparado al cual planeaba acoger como acto de caridad. Las escaleras asemejaban estar hechas de chocolate macizo pero no quedaban marcas al pisarlas, por lo cual dudaba que la casa completa pese a su apariencia, cimentara su existencia en caramelos. Subieron a la planta superior, una habitación amplia delatada como el dormitorio de la bruja. Calderos, cientos de libros, instrumentos y estanterías al por igual abarrotaban paredes y el mayor espacio transitable. Ella con paso alegre contorneándose se detuvo frente a una puerta surgida de la nada tras mover una pila hecha de escombros en una mesa de pies forjados en caramelo bicolor. El interior reveló un closet no muy grande, donde se guardaban frascos y bastantes cosas que a su punto de vista le parecían una fuente de tesoros invaluables. No dijo más, hablando para sí misma regreso al primer piso con su voz cantarina cada vez más lejana. Sabio remarcó lo conocido dando el primer paso que dio dentro, tenía que salir de ese lugar. Cerró la puerta del closet y se echó en una esquina como si de un animal se tratara. No había forma de huir, de nada le serviría quedarse vigilando. Tenía que encontrar una manera de avisarle a sus hermanos o en dado caso matar el mismo a la temible bruja.

Los días y las noches bajo el techo de la pequeña casa de jengibre horrorosamente mostraban la tendencia a repetirse, pasaban con extrema lentitud haciéndole creer que la pequeña casa de dulce estaba suspendida en un halo de tiempo invisible que impedía que el tiempo se moviera con fluidez en el lugar. Cada minuto parecía una hora, y los días para él pasaban a ser eternos donde el sol tardaba una eternidad en ocultarse y las noches duraban apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que sucedería si se marchara e intentara huir de la malvada bruja. La respuesta vino en la peor manera posible, no experimentada por su persona, algo peor, en el que un pequeño niño de 12 años comenzó a devorar las afueras de la casa. Era regordete y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas probablemente por el sofocante calor que estaba haciendo afuera y no daba impresión a temer a una casa comestible en medio del bosque encantado tan cercano al reino de la reina Regina. Al principio lo confundió con un roedor, los chillidos de sus dientes apenas comenzaron escucharse y pronto se convirtieron en gemidos provenientes del exterior. Ella ya lo sabía. Sonreía complacida meciéndose en la mecedora junto al fuego al ritmo de una suave melodía desprendiéndose de sus labios.

— Ve por él, invítalo a pasar. No hagas esperar a mi huésped — ordenó frotándose las manos complacida por el sonido de aquella criatura alimentados de su casa.

Sabio se mantuvo estático al pie de las escaleras donde sentado pasaba las tardes separando bellotas y raíces que colectaba del jardín de la bruja. Se había negado a comer cualquier alimento encontrado en aquella casa conociendo el oscuro secreto de donde provenían.

— ¡Ve por él! — exclamó ansiosa.

Abrió las pesadas puertas de chocolate encontrándose con el pobre desafortunado royendo una de las orillas de la casa. Amas miradas chocaron. El chiquillo poseía ojos azules enrojecidos de llanto y estaba harapiento. Probablemente otra pobre alma más abandonada por sus padres. Había escuchado que los humanos hacían eso a sus hijos una vez que no tenían dinero para alimentarle, les abandonaban recién nacidos, ya crecidos y sobre todo a las niñas quienes pasaban a ser únicamente propiedad del marido y nada podrían aportar más que trabajo del hogar a diferencia de un hombre que podía ser mandado a las minas con la falsa esperanza de poder competir contra la productividad de un enano. El chiquillo intentó retroceder mas no mostrándose aterrorizado, tal como predijo la bruja su aspecto no presentaba temor en lo absoluto, debía parecer un abuelo flacucho, uno de esos ancianos ya mayores y encorvados que paseaban a sus nietos por los pueblos. Lo cual le preocupó. Horrendas imágenes agolparon su mente entorno a lo que podría suceder si la bruja ponía las manos en él.

— Huye — susurró en intento vano que el muchacho escuchara su voz e intentara salir del lugar. — huye niño, corre.

Palabras llevadas por el viento. Fueron en vano, aquel niño poco temía pasando a ignorarlo abiertamente con las manos flacuchas ocupadas en abastecerse de la comida probablemente escasa antes de su feliz hallazgo. Arrancó un pedazo de chocolate mientras que el enano preparaba poner el aspecto más feroz que podría articular. El chiquillo salió disparado en dirección del frondoso bosque que se encontraba a los alrededores. Lo vio desaparecer. Sabio se quitó las gafas rotas parpadeando ante tan acto que se había hecho presenciar por delante de sus ojos, casi las deja caer al suelo cuando lo vio regresar del extremo contrario. El niño parecía confuso que se encontrara de la mima dirección en la que había partido y lo miro con sus ojos azules inundándose en lágrimas comprendiendo de que no podía dejar el lugar pero sin saber que lo peor estaba por llegar.

**— **¿Pequeño es que acaso te has perdido?

La voz tras el enano le provocó un enorme sobre salto. Ella se encontraba en el marco de la puerta incitando al chiquillo a que se acercara, probablemente fue que irradiaba malignidad, probablemente fueron sus ojos enceguecidos por unas nubles blancas o probablemente fue la mirada de angustia, dolor y terror forjada en el anciano enano lo que hizo saber a aquel desafortunado visitante que no saldría de vida de aquel lugar. Lo que siguió a eso eran sucesos que quedarían grabados en su cabeza. La bruja no lo comió de inmediato, estaba demasiado desnutrido hizo saber. Lo alimento con manjares dulces hasta que este terminaba vomitando en el suelo y cuatro noches desde de que llegó los gritos provenientes del horno retumbaron de rincón a rincón la pequeña casucha. Salió al bosque, hasta el rincón en el que no lo hacía regresar a la casa y durmió a la intemperie no queriendo regresar jamás a ese horrible lugar, con la maldad encarnada. Matarla pasaba a ser una única vía de escape.

Al segundo día de haber desertado regresó a la casa, sediento y muerto de hambre, derrotado por el frío y con una convicción firme de lo que tendría que hacer. Tan solo debía de encontrar el momento oportuno, quizá mientras ella durmiera, podría tomar un hacha y cortarle la cabeza. Podría intentar envenenarla… en el bosque debía de haber alguna valla venenosa algo que despachara a la bruja de forma efectiva y rápida, algo que descartó inmediatamente. La bruja no parecía necesitar de la magia para poder ver sin que sus ojos se lo permitieran. Poseía un quinto sentido el cual asombraba pocas veces siendo visto en alguien más. Poseía el don de oler las hierbas, frutos, objetos, pasiones reconociéndolas de esa forma, o recorriéndolas con las manos ágiles, delégales y graciables. Dudaba en ocasiones que se tratara de una mujer despiadada caníbal y practicante de las artes oscuras.

La veía acariciar una de las pequeñas flores del jardín. Les hablaba a las plantas con el amor de una madre y con una actitud de pequeña niña la mayor parte del tiempo, Mostraba duelo por plantas marchitas o arruinadas por la lluvia, apreciando la vida y lamentando que éstas no rebosaran de ella, algo que contrastaba al momento en el que un niño entraba a la puerta de su casa, casi directo al horno. Sabio recogía las plantas limpiando las raíces atento a como aquella mujer juntaba sus manos alrededor de la torcida ramilla roja con flores color café en lugar del amarillo vibrante que debía dar. Las conocía de sobra, se daban en las praderas del reino y tenían cualidades curativas, una luz púrpura se filtraba por sus dedos y ella mostraba una sonrisa ansiosa la cual desaparecía de inmediato al tocarla con sus manos mostrando decepción y lo que parecía ser genuina tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no estas creciendo?, ¿qué haré contigo?

No crece por que la ha puesto afuera y estas floreces necesitan el refugio de una sombra. Sera mejor que las traspase a un cuenco y las tenga dentro protegidas de la intemperie de lo contario nunca las va a ver crecer.

— ¡Gracias!. — exclamó inmediatamente poniendo en acción las palabras del enano. — vamos a casa.

La miró marcharse cargando la flor con la fragilidad como si se tratara de su objeto más delicado, ni las pócimas que llegaba a preparar, de las cuales jactaba podía infundirles poderes tan poderosos como el verdadero amor, eran tratadas con ese cuidado. Era así de esa manera como todo fluía con ella. Le intrigaba aquel comportamiento suyo que rayaba a ingenuidad en algunas ocasiones pero que la oscuridad no parecía dar paso a la luz que podía surgir. Por la noche, más tarde, preguntó si podría hacer algo por él, otorgarle la libertad era un chiste de mal gusto que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Por lo cual optó únicamente a pedir que sus gafas fueran regresadas a su estado anterior. Frente a sus ojos la bruja ciega desapareció las grietas de sus anteojos. Mostrando el acto de magia hacia él contenta de que alguien pudiera apreciarla. Sabio sonrió a cambio colocándose sus gafas, las cuales deseo no haber tenido cuando vio su reflejo despues de mucho tiempo. Estaba desaliñado, con la barba creciéndole y había perdido bastante peso; la dieta vegetal no era tan mala pero aquella persona en el espejo era tan solo una sombra de lo que había sido antes, sus ojos hundidos se entristecieron. Conforme pasaban los días perdía la esperanza de que lo encontraran, o que pudiera salir del lugar. Jamás podría matar a la bruja, y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pese a su aire despiadado y el canibalismo, sabía que no era un alma perdida, después de todo. No conocía su historia y Blanca Nieves solía decir que el bien existía en cada persona incluso en lo más recóndito de su ser. Algunas veces lograba demostrarlo, charlando con él dándole la impresión que olvidaba la forma en la cual había terminado siendo una posesión más en su casa.

— ¿Tienes nombre? — Inquirió sentándose en las escaleras junto a Sabio.

— Claro que lo tengo, pese a ser un simple enano se me ha dado uno. Me llamaron Sabio.

— ¿Sabio? — brotó de sus labios una carcajada contagiosa — ¿Es como te han llamado? Me parece que no te sienta muy bien, de ser así no hubieras entrado a este lugar. — cubrió su boca con las manos volviendo a reír —Un enano, casi lo olvido… ¿Cómo es serlo? ¿Es verdad que nacen de huevos?

— Así es mi señora — colocó un montón de zanahorias en un cuenco mirando a la bruja sonreír abiertamente, fue un acto esporádico. Tenía de cierta manera razón. — He nacido de un huevo igual que mis siete hermanos. Ser un enano es una existencia limitada; dormimos hasta que dejamos el cascaron e inmediatamente somos enlistados a las minas, donde pasamos la mayoría de los días y de nuestras vidas o eso era antes.

— ¿Antes de qué? – irrumpió

— De Snow White y de que ella y el príncipe James tomaran juntos el reino del rey, nos han liberado de las minas pero nos hemos quedado en su mayoría por agradecimiento.

— Snow White… ¡oh! yo sé de alguien a quien ese nombre no le hace más que rabiar. — amplio su sonría disfrutando de las palabras.

¿Se refiere a la reina, Regina?

— Oh, claro que sí — levantándose caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la casa en el lado superior de la chimenea, donde colgaba una bolsa de cuero color negra. La tomó e introdujo su mano sacando lo que para él era una sencilla manzana — Obtuve de ella algo de sumo valor. — la depositó nuevamente en el interior.

Hipnotizados por tan singular objeto, los ojos del enano siguieron la fruta que a simple vista no era más que eso, una manzana roja y resplandeciente que nulo daño podría causar, o eso pensaría cualquier despistado. Esa era otra de las caras temibles de la magia, se mostraba como una tentación, una mariposa embelesante e inofensiva, engañosa por naturaleza.

— ¿Y usted mi señora? ¿Es que caso posee un nombre?.

— Lo tengo, antes de ser "La bruja ciega" — sacudió la cabeza afligida en expulsión — Solía llamarme Livana, la gran bruja del bosque.

A sus pocas probabilidades de dejar la casita de jengibre se sumó el interés que la mujer tomaba conforme pasaban los días por él. No la culpaba, probablemente anterior a eso habitaba sola y tener compañía, sobre todo alguien que le obedeciera y alagara, parecía ser algo de lo que disfrutaba plenamente.

Leño a leño apiló la madera, balaceándola camino hacia la casa a la espera de refugiarse en el cálido fuego. El invierno llegaba al bosque y cada noche era más gélida que la anterior. Cargó lo que su cuerpo adolorido por el viento helado podía soportar en peso, enseguida regresaría por el resto. Sabio remontó el camino ya memorizado hacia la casa de la bruja. Dos niños salieron corriendo apresurados del interior, pudo verlos a esa distancia, una chiquilla rubia y probablemente su hermano más pequeño de cabellera oscura recubierta por un gorro tejido. La rubia llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una bolsa de cuero color negro, la misma sobre la chimenea de la casa. Estremecido compadeció a los niños. Serian dos almas más condenadas a los horrores de la casa o fue lo que pensó hasta verlos perderse en la oscuridad del bosque. No regresaron. Probablemente no habían consumido ningún alimento, pero cuando la bruja no salió tras ellos arrastrándolos de vuelta a la casa supo que algo sucedió previo a su arribo.

Los leños temblaron en sus brazos. Paso por paso remarcaba sus pisadas sobre el suelo cubierto de gomitas dulces. El corazón retumbaba golpeando las paredes de su pecho mientras más se acercaba. Las puertas abiertas de par a par filtraron el grito desgarrador en el interior.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Vuelvan!

Gritos y más gritos, la carne humana siendo quemada en el horno cerrado y el fuego trepando por las paredes de dulce. Hasta que pronto solo hubo llamas. Sabio, el enano derramó una lágrima por la bruja del bosque, corrió y no se detuvo...

La pequeña casa de jengibre ardió tras él.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Como aclaración: Base esta historia en mi creencia de que La bruja ciega ( The thing you love most)/Miss Ginger y La bruja ciega (True North no son la misma persona. ¿En qué me baso? En que Miss Ginger, que se supone es la contra parte de la bruja ciega no se parece en nada a la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, es verdad que fue quemada pero creo que la maldición le hubiera regresado su belleza en lugar de hacerla más vieja… En mi versión, la bruja de Hansel y Gretel muere quemada._

_Aclarado eso…_

_Nunca pensé que fuera escribir algo así, y "algo así" me refiero a estar pareja tan súper crack. Cuando decidí entrar al reto estaba consciente de que podía suceder, aun así pensé que la suerte sería más amable conmigo…. Bueno pudo haber sido peor. Disfrute en parte escribir esta historia tratando de explorar a este personaje que es la bruja del bosque, la cual salió apenas unos minutos pero me enamore de ella. Sobre su nombre lo saque de la cultura pagana y curiosamente se refiere a una diosa de los recién nacidos. Lo cual me gusto por que le daba un poco de ironía. Respecto al género se supone que es romance… hice lo que pude. Tenía un límite de palabras y no me pareció algo muy probable que se pudieran enamorar en tan poco tiempo así que le puse un poco de atracción por parte de él, a un alma condenada y de ella, el tener alguien acompañándola. Es la bruja ciega, probablemente odiada como todos los villanos en OUAT y hasta ellos tiene su corazoncito._

_Sobre el posible síndrome de _Stockholmo,_ lo veo mas bien como "capture bonding" que esta definido así mismo como síndrome de _Stockholm_ sin embargo, en el pequeño research que hice se hace ver que es más como un método de mecanismo para sobrevivir la situación, en la cual se puede entablar una relación de empatía como se hico notar en la historia. _

_Otro detalle que agregue fue un giro a la advertencia de Regina a Hansel y Gretel "No importa que, no coman nada", pensé que sería interesante que no solo despertara la bruja al ser consumido sus alimentos sino que también la persona que comiera dentro de la casa al puro estilo de la corte de las hadas, quedaría atrapada de por vida._

_Gracias por leer._

_p.s.: Gracias a mi amiga still doll Elyse por betear. _


End file.
